


a minute to spare

by helahler_draws (helahler)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Captain America: The First Avenger, Drawing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helahler/pseuds/helahler_draws
Summary: “Fuck,” Bucky gasped around a moan, breath turning to mist between them in the cool evening air. “Guess the serum really did make everything bigger, huh, pal.”A piece from this year's Inktober. Steve and Bucky take a little moment during the war to catch upproperly.





	a minute to spare

[](https://imgur.com/cvxdnbg)

**Author's Note:**

> God, it's been so long since I've posted anything on tumblr I couldn't figure out what I should tag this with...if anyone has any other suggestions let me know! <3 
> 
> Crossposting this here from tumblr since it's probably about to be lost in the Snappening tomorrow - you can find me on [tumblr](http://helahler.tumblr.com/), and my other NSFW art is gonna be uploaded on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/helahler) shortly.


End file.
